


Kurt Hummel & The Rock Duo

by ginnylee13



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylee13/pseuds/ginnylee13
Summary: Kurt lands a job at Vogue.com, and enlists Rachel to help him get ready.Triggers for this chapter: None
Relationships: Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Hiram Berry/Leroy Berry, Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Landing The Job

Kurt couldn’t believe it when he got the call from Isabelle. Had he really gotten the job at Vogue.com? Like an actual, paying job? He ran into the kitchen to tell Rachel, who was fixing a cup of honey lemon tea. 

“Rachel, I got it! I got the job at Vogue!”, he exclaimed. She turned around at his words and her face lit up with his. A look of excitement plastered across both their faces. It was clear to anyone that walked in the room that they were happy. Rachel set down his cup of tea and gave Kurt a hug.

“I’m so proud of you. I know that you really wanted to get into NYADA, but I think fashion is a good route for you. I mean, you’ve been helping dress me for the past 2 years, not to mention the outfits you wear yourself. And who knows, you might meet someone there.” She nudged him with her elbow.

Kurt had recently broken up with Blaine, his now ex of course. The long distance just wasn’t working out for them. Neither one really wanted to split, but they figured it was for the best. Besides, Blaine had Sam and Tina to keep him company in Lima, and Kurt had Rachel and Santana. So it’s not like they’d be completely alone. 

“Rach, I don’t want to move too quickly. Right now I just want to focus on the fact that I start my first job tomorrow and I need something to wear. And I don’t mean just anything. I need something that Isabelle has never seen before.” Rachel’s eyes lit up.

“Does that mean we get to go on a shopping trip?”, she said, her eyes getting big with excitement. Kurt nodded back in response.

“ That means we get to go on a shopping trip.” So after Racherl finished off her tea, that’s exactly what the pair did. They got him a new suit jacket, tie, and a pair of printed dress pants. Luckily, Kurt already owned the shoes and socks, and had a brooch from his mother that he could wear. After the pair finished, they got back to the apartment and crashed for the night. Both of them had long days ahead.


	2. Making An Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt works hard to make an impression on Isabelle, and winds up running into someone that will soon become his friend.  
> Triggers for this chapter: None

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He groaned and rolled over to turn it off. He then sat up and stretched a bit before getting out of bed. He fixed a quick, light breakfast and put on his new outfit. Smiling in the mirror at himself, he proceeded to style his hair and brush his teeth.

“I must say, you look rather handsome in that. You and the elf did a good job picking it out. Even if it is a hideous outfit”, Santana remarked from around the corner. Kurt jumped at her sudden appearance, but quickly relaxed.

“You know, just because you complimented me, doesn’t mean the other part of that sentence is cancelled out. Besides, shouldn’t you be getting ready to work at the diner? Those hungry New Yorkers aren’t gonna sing for themselves.” Kurt straightened up and walked into his “bedroom” to grab his messenger bag. 

“Yea, yea. I’ll get ready soon. You’d be surprised how fast I can work on a tight schedule”, she called after him as he left the apartment. All he had to do now was hail a taxi and make it to Vogue.com in time. Which he of course did, but for some reason, he still rushed up to Isabelle’s office. She was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers when he walked in.

“Kurt! I’m so glad you’re here, and just in time. I need your help filing these papers by date and you’re just the person to help. Do you think you can do that while I get my coffee? Unless you want to get my coffee for me, which you can. It’ll be an iced americano with double espresso.” She smiled, waiting for his response.

“One iced americano coming right up!” He smiled and turned around, trying to find the break room. After asking a few people and making some wrong turns, he finally found it. Kurt walked in and approached an open coffee machine. After he finished making Isabelle’s coffee, he walked back to her office. There was a young girl, about his age, standing in the doorway and he ran into her. Mortified at what he’d done, Kurt apologized and offered to pay for any damages to her shirt and skirt combo. 

“Matilda, I would like you to meet Kurt Hummel”, Isabelle said as the young girl looked up at him. “Kurt, I would like you to meet my secretary and assistant, Matilda Gilbert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one was kind of short too. But it's the first chapter where my OC, Matilda, is introduced.


	3. Meeting The First Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets a girl about his age who might come in handy later down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for this chapter: None

Matilda stuck out her hand to Kurt, smiling. He graciously took it and smiled back, a look of “sorry I spilt that coffee of you” still showing on his face.

“Mati, why don’t you and Kurt go get acquainted with each other while you get me another coffee?” Isabelle smiled and shooed them out of her office. The two did as she said, making their way down the halls. Neither one of them spoke until they got back to the break room.

“So, you’re Kurt Hummel?” Before he could answer, she continued. “Isabelle’s talked about you a lot the past couple days. I’ve seen some of your pictures myself and I must say this; You have a good eye for fashion.”

“Thank you...What did you say your name was?”, Kurt asked.

“Matilda. Most people around here just call me Gilbert, but you can call me Mati if that’s easier.” She smiled as she fixed the coffee. Kurt recognized the nickname from when Isabelle said it earlier and took a mental note. “So what brings you to New York, except the obvious fashion route”, Mati cut him off.

“Oh. That’s actually probably the funny part. I tried out for NYADA last year but didn’t make it in. My friend Rachel got in though, so I moved to the city with her. We haven’t been here long, but I submitted my application to Vogue because I didn’t want to get stuck at Spotlight Diner.” He explained everything as Mati nodded along.

“My older brother tried out for NYADA a couple years ago, but he didn’t get accepted. He chose NYU and I followed after him landing up at Vogue about the same way you did. You didn’t want to stay in Ohio and I didn’t want to stay in Jersey.”

“Jersey? You don’t sound like you’re from there.” He was used to people having a thick accent, but Matilda didn’t have that. She sounded almost just like the New Yorkers he’d met in the city. Let’s just say, he was a little confused.

“Most people don’t think I am. My brother and I would take the transit into the city to see shows and concerts. He loves watching musicals and plays, but I could care less. I actually think you’d get along if it wasn’t for the difference in styles.” She noticed a look of confusion on Kurt’s face and elaborated. “He’s more...how do I put this? Black.”

“You have a black brother? Were one of you guys adopted?”, Kurt asked quickly. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was, but her chuckle answered his question.

“No, no. Not black as in African-American. Black as in he wears a lot of it, and more relaxed. You wear outrageous outfits that are bright and don’t look too comfortable. When he wears outrageous outfits, they’re dark. His “off-stage” style is more relaxed, with flannels and lightweight shirts.” She continued chuckling as Kurt realized what she meant by “black”.

“Oh. Well then, I say that I’d like to meet this brother of yours sometime.”

“And I say we need to get Isabelle her coffee. Her iced americano if you want to be more exact.” Matilda smiled as they started walking back to Isabelle’s office.


	4. First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets his first assignment. But is it too big for him to handle?  
> Trigger for this chapter: None

The pair got back to Isabelle’s office and Mati set the coffee cup down as the older woman looked up. “Oh thank you two.” She took a quick sip before smiling and beckoning Kurt over to the desk as well. “As I’m sure both of you are aware, New York Fashion Week starts next week. I need you two of you to put together an article on who, what, when, etceteria.”

“Wait, you want me to help? Ms. Wright, I just got here. I haven’t met anyone or started any real work. Heck, I’ve barely got my foot in the door, let alone the rest of my body.”

“Which is exactly why this article will be good for you! Mati can help you because it's her job too. This article will help you get the rest of your body in the door, trust me Kurt. I didn’t become an executive by just running around getting coffee”, Isabelle replied, silencing any remarks Kurt has left.

“So like the calendar we do every year? Ms. Wright, that’s quite a big task for someone starting out. I’m sorry but I agree with Kurt.” She thought for a second before adding, “but if that’s what you want us to do, then we’ll do it.” This earned a smile from Isabelle and a subtle glare from Kurt.

“Okay, off you two go. I have work to do and you have a lot, too.” The older woman shooed them out of her office as she took another sip of her coffee.

The pair found their place to work at Mati’s small desk near Isabelle’s office. It wasn’t much, but it worked for everything she had to accomplish, which also wasn’t much. She’d done a few interviews before, but those were in person and only required her notes and her recorder. She sat down and pulled up an extra seat for Kurt, then proceeded to open her computer.

“Okay. All we have to do is figure out the schedule for NYFW. The week lasts from Monday to the following Wednesday, so we have to cover 10 days. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kate Spade and Ralph Lauren will be there, because they seem to be regulars. Oh God, I’d give anything for Versace to be there.”

“I’d give anything for Christian Siriano to be there. Of course if he was, I think I might pass out or die.” Kurt chuckled as he took notes of everything Matilda said. “Versace would be interesting, but wouldn’t they be preparing for Milan Fashion Week right now?”

“Not necessarily”, Mati replied. “You see, this year New York is in September and Milan is in October, So lucky for us, we’ll get to see most things before they do.” She directed her attention back to the computer and started typing away.


	5. Coffee After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has coffee with Mati, and comes home to a tear-stricken Rachel.  
> Triggers for this chapter: Mentions of gaslighting, manipulation, emotion grooming, and enbyphobia

Matilda and Kurt worked until the end of the day when she spoke on the elevator. “Is there any chance you’d want to grab a coffee? You know, talk about fashion or maybe even just ourselves? I think Isabelle really wants us to become friends and great working partners, too.

“Umm, sure. My roommates should still be at work, so I’ve got time.” He checked his watch just to make sure. “Yep, I’ve got plenty of time. They don’t get off for another hour or so.”

“Fantastic! There’s a great coffee shop about a block from here. We can walk to it, it won’t take long. Plus the weather is just great outside.” She smiled and adjusted her leather skirt so that she looked more relaxed, but still presentable. 

Together they walked to the coffee shop and walked in. Matilda walked up to the counter and ordered a caramel macchiato, then gestured for Kurt to order. Of course, he ordered a nonfat mocha and almost ordered a medium drip before reminding himself that Blaine wasn’t there with him. They got their coffee and found an empty table, thus sitting down. 

“You said we would talk about fashion and ourselves. What did you mean by that?”, Kurt asked warily.

“I meant talk about our favorite brands, designers, and then just some generic things about yourself. Like I’m a fan of Versace, so I obviously love the work Gianni did and that Donatella does. You said you liked Christian Siriano, so what’s your favorite design that he’s created?”

Kurt thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Obviously the dress and suit combo he made for Billy Porter. I mean, how could you hate it?” Before Matilda could answer, he continued, “but I also love his corseted sequin draped gown. And don’t forget about his wedding gowns. There’s not one of those that you can’t like,”

“Oh, his wedding gowns. To have Christian Siriano design mine would be a dream come true, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon. I broke up with my last girlfriend about six months ago. She was manipulative and snide. Used gaslighting to make me feel like it was all a dream and that I was going crazy. Told me that I couldn’t be nonbinary, because she was a lesbian. Told me that I couldn’t be a bottom because she was a bottom, too. She also groomed me emotionally and left me feeling empty inside. It caused a lot of trauma for me, but I’m getting better.” She forced a smile.

“I’m so sorry to hear about that.” He checked his watch. “Whoops, I got to go, Mati. It’s Monday, which means I got to cook dinner for all my friends. You're welcome to come over if you want.” 

They both stood up as she declined his offer. Kurt hailed a taxi to the apartment. When he got there, he opened the door to find two solemn faces. “Guys, what’s wrong?”


	6. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out why his roommates are so upset.  
> Triggers for this chapter: Character death
> 
> Link to the song Elliott sings in the background: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7Nioh8wq3w

Upon seeing Rachel’s face, he frantically dropped his messenger bag. Rachel and Santana both sat on the couch together. And judging by the looks on their faces, nothing good was about to be said.

“Kurt...he...”, Rachel began, on the edge of what seemed to be tears. Santana wrapped her arms around her and continued for the shorter girl.

“Kurt, your dad just called Rachel. We need to go back to Ohio. To Lima,” Santana said, still holding on to the smaller girl.

“What why? Did something happen to him? To Carole?” He had already started packing a bag while he was talking. If it was that serious that Rachel was almost crying, then they had to leave soon.

“No,” Rachel spoke up. “It’s Finn…” Her hand went up to grab her necklace as Kurt dropped everything in his hands. No, no, no. Not Finn. Not his big brother, his hero. The guy who was always there to protect him and even comfort him. Not the big oaf that loved football and playing his drums. Not  _ his _ Finn.

“What do you mean it’s Finn? What happened, Tana?” He looked down at his luggage, waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get one, he repeated again. “Santana, what happened to him?” After moments of silence and Kurt staring her down like a hawk, she answered.

“...Finn’s dead…” Santana covered her mouth to prevent anything other than words from escaping. Rachel was already crying by now, but somehow the words brought on more tears. Kurt clenched his fists, trying to hold everything in. How? How could that be?  _ His  _ Finn?  _ Rachel’s _ Finn? It couldn’t be true, and Kurt refused to believe it until he saw it for himself. He slowly began packing again and cleared his throat.

“I guess I’ll need to let Isabelle know that I’ll have to work from Lima for the week.” He tried focusing on any positives, but how could there be any right now? His best friend, his brother was dead. Gone. He finished packing and let Isabelle know the situation and she sent Mati’s phone number so Kurt could tell her what was going on, too. He dialed the number and waited.

“Matilda Rose Gilbert of the Starchildren speaking. Who is this?” Her voice sounded like daggers, cutting through the music in the background. Kurt couldn’t quite place the song, but it was definitely rock. He heard a male voice in the background singing along, which Kurt  _ could _ make out, his voice like daggers as well.

_ I lie here paralytic _

_ inside this soul _

_ Screaming for you till my throat is numb _

_ I wanna break out, I need a way out _

_ I don't believe that it's gotta be this way _

_ The worst is the waiting _

_ In this womb I'm suffocating _

He was so lost in the man singing in the background, that he forgot to answer. “Oh, sorry! Mati, this is Kurt. You sound like you’re having a party right now. But Isabelle wanted me to call you, because I won’t be here the rest of the week. I have to fly back to Lima for something.” He didn’t feel entirely sure about telling her that his brother died. I mean come on, they just met several hours ago.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. And no, I’m not having a party. That’s just my brother that I was telling you about. We were kinda rocking out before you called.” This received a nervous laugh from Kurt. Based on how she dressed to work, Mati didn’t seem like the rock type to him. “Anyways, I should let you go. You need to pack and El is begging me to sing this song with him. See ya when you get back!”

“See ya!” He hung up the phone and stared at the clock. Rachel was passed out on the couch from crying so much and Santana was in the kitchen getting something from the fridge. He sighed and laid down on the bed. They had a big day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 chapters, yes Elliott has finally been introduced. Kinda. Took me long enough, I know.


	7. A Trip Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Rachel, and Santana make their way back to Lima in preparation for Finn's funeral.  
> Triggers: Mentions of death
> 
> (I just now realized that I haven't updated this is 3 weeks. Whoops)

That morning, the trio woke up and got ready for their flight back home. The flight felt long, especially since he had to give Santana his noise-cancelling headphone so that Rachel’s snoring didn’t bother her. And Kurt knew that if he didn’t hand them over, then she would force them over.

They finally landed at the Allen County Airport after a 2 and ½ hour flight. Getting off the plane and to baggage claim, the trio saw Burt, Carole, Hiram, and LeRoy waiting for them. Santana didn’t expect her mother or grandmother to show up, but knew that the Hudson-Hummels, or even the Berrys, would let her crash at their place for the week. They all got loaded into the cars and the Berrys dropped Rachel off with Kurt and Santana before going to their own house. 

They got out of the car and brought the luggage inside. Kurt brought his stuff to his room, and then helped Santana set up in Finn’s old room. He picked up one of his trophies and gave a soft smile. He knew he had to accept that he was gone. He was never coming back. But God knows how long that would take.

“You okay, Lady Hummel?” Santana watched him as Kurt’s eyes scanned Finn’s old room. She could see the tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t say anything back and just walked out of the room. She followed close behind. Even if the two of them hadn’t been good friends back in high school, they were friends now. And friends help friends.

“I need to work”, he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “I told Isabelle I would be fine working from the living room. She said she’d let Mati stay home as well to minimize distractions on her end.” He grabbed his laptop and set it up.

“Okay. We’ll leave you alone. Just don’t forget to eat and drink water. Santana and I can go to the Lima Bean while you work” Rachel got up from the couch and smiled, pulling Santana out the door. Once they were outside, the taller girl spoke.

“Rachel, I’m really worried about him. I know that Finn’s death is really weighing on him, but it’s weighing a lot more than I thought it would. He didn’t even answer me when I asked if he was okay.”

“Tana, I wouldn’t worry about it. Maybe it’s just his way of coping. If things turn unhealthy, then we can worry”, Rachel replied. Santana nodded and the girls were on their way to get some coffee.

Kurt logged onto a video chat with Matilda so that they could work. As soon as the screen popped up and he logged in, so did Mati. “Hey, Kurt? What’s up?”, she asked. As if on cue with her words, Kurt let out a sniffle and started crying.


End file.
